


To The Moon

by theoHIangurl



Category: Transformers, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Prowl admiring the view, omg so much fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 05:19:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11867565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoHIangurl/pseuds/theoHIangurl
Summary: Prowl and Jazz  enjoy today's Eclipse together.





	To The Moon

**Author's Note:**

> OK first things first, this is a g1 fic but like(spoilers) nobody died in the movie ok?ok.
> 
> Second:Besides this being the first thing I've written in a few years, I literally just wrote this early as heck in the morning, on my phone, with no beta so expect delirious mistakes.I just really wanted to write something to commemorate the eclipse cuz I'm a nerd lol.
> 
> Third: Enjoy, and make sure to wear eclipse glasses should you be viewing it today!
> 
> ::comms::

A solar eclipse they called it. And a rare occurrence it was, enough so to cause a stir all across humanity. Some believed it was the end of times, others believed it was good luck. 

Personally "the moon suddenly deciding to hog the spotlight" as Jazz had described it, was nothing new to Prowl, or most other autobots for that matter,after having been around a few planets and star systems in their time.

Still, the energy was high on base as it's residents,oddly enough, were up and about early. They too were waiting for another spectacular Earthly phenomenon to dazzle them as so many others had. (Honestly, the look on bumblebees face when he saw his first Earth rainbow was obscenely adorable and even had Prowl himself grinning like an idiot at the spectacle.)However, Prowl had somewhere to be and was heading out and onto the road today.

Not to his surprise, Prowl found himself tugged out of his thoughts when his comm. line beeped demanding his attention. Seeing the caller he answered immediately giving a warm and loving "good morning" to his mate.

::Morning prowler! How's my favorite-ist mech doing?::

::Fine, Jazz. And to answer your question, yes I'm currently on my way to our "spot":: 

There was a pause as the saboteur obviously tried to think of a defense at being called out on his comms intentions, but it was eventually filled with his amused chuckle, one that prowl so much adored amongst many other things about his mate.

::Aight sweetspark, be seein' ya there then::

With a hint of his own still there amusement Prowl responded.

::Of course, be seeing you Jazz::  
...  
Now, Prowl was no Hound when it came to enthusiasm about the Earth and it's organic nature, but as he sat with his mate(whom was currently squished as close to him as possible without fusing into one mech) he had to admit, Mount St.Hilary was never more beautiful than in the early hours of the morning. Not to mention the memories of times spent here brought a bloom of warmth in Prowls spark. With those memories in mind he and Jazz had agreed this is where they'd watch the Eclipse. So here on this smooth outcrop, they waited, finally actually getting to enjoy this rumored "peace and quiet" together. It was just what the pair needed after several stressful weeks of negotiations with the humans and other political mess mechs had riled up by being unusually careless. Prowl immediately shut that thought process down though and when he refocused Jazz was hopping up and dragging the Enforcer with him.

Together they stood hand in hand, silently watching the ever rare Earth solar eclipse take place. Sneaking a glance at his mate who's EM field radiated pure joy and awe, he saw a beautiful facial expression matching those emotions. As if that wasn't enough confirmation that the saboteur(a mech who blew things up for a living!) was thoroughly impressed-

"Isn't it beautiful Prowler?"he asked enthusiastically. "Indeed" Prowl nodded his head in agreement. It was like he predicted, pretty yet nothing extraordinary for him, but it seemed to greatly please his mate. If it were possible, Prowl would lasso a thousand Eclipses to see the dazzling smile on the other black and whites face forever.


End file.
